


I'll Be Here For You

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, with a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rimmer spends a bit too much time thinking about his relationship with his parents and spirals into one of his depressive episodes (yet again), but luckily, Lister's there to help him.
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	I'll Be Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> A good old "Rimmer gets upset but Lister's there to comfort him" fic for all your angst and fluff needs. :)

Lister walked through the empty hallways of Red Dwarf with a small smile on his face and air of pride around him for in what seemed like forever. Since he'd walked out of stasis a couple of years ago, he'd found that after a while, his old habits and means of entertainment didn't seem so appealing to him anymore. He supposed when you go down to the bar and get black out drunk everyday for over half a decade, it would get a bit tiresome eventually. So, because of this realization, he'd started to actually do his job as Third Technician, and had decided to clock in and do his hours of maintenance everyday (much to Rimmer's surprise and delight). And after a bit, he even found that he was fairly good at it, too. _Lister D., Third Technician._ He smiled and walked a bit taller.

But his feeling of pride soon turned to confusion as he heard muffled sounds coming from his sleeping quarters. It then turned to heartbreak as he realized they were cries coming from Rimmer. He stopped outside the door and hesitated. _Should I go in there?_ Lister thought for a bit. Although he and Rimmer were getting along much better the they were before the accident, he still hadn't really encountered any situations like this before. Sure, there was the few late night conversations they had on the observation dome, but he had never seen Rimmer actually _cry_ before. After a minute or so of more consideration, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

What he saw when he walked in made his heart feel like someone ripped it out of his chest, tore it apart, and threw the broken remnants across the room to shatter into a million pieces. Rimmer was curled up on his bunk with his thin, ship issued blanket wrapped around him, and was evidently crying. Lister quietly walked over to him and sat on the edge of his bunk.

"Rimmer, man, are you all right?" _Well,_ thought Lister, _if that isn't the stupidest question ever to be asked._

Rimmer sat up quickly and wiped his eyes, trying and failing to make it look like he was in a state of composure. "Huh? Oh. Ah, Listy, how are you doing today?" He tried to make his voice sound as cheerful and steady as possible. 

"I should probably be asking you that. Are you okay? What happened?"

And with that, Rimmer broke down crying again, curling up into an even tighter ball. "I just want to make them proud. Just _once,_ but everything I do, no matter how hard I try, they always seem to find some kind of flaw."

Lister's face scrunched up in confusion before he realized who he was talking about. "Wait, you mean your parents? Those smegheads?"

Rimmer nodded, unable to say anything through the tears.

"You don't have to make them proud."

Rimmer looked quizzical, as if asking, _But that's what I've been trying to do my whole life. Why should I stop now?_

Lister answered that look with, "You already have. In fact, if they were here now, they'd probably grinning their asses off over what you've accomplished. And if not, I'd just punch them straight to the ground."

The hologram looked over to him with a small smile on his face. "Really?"

"Really." Lister got up and started to walk towards the door, but then turned back to where Rimmer was. "Oh, and if you need me," He smiled before placing a soft kiss on Rimmer's lips, "I'll be here for you." He turned and walked out with a grin on his face and a pep in his walk.

Rimmer sat on his bunk, stunned, and after a bit, started to smile, too.


End file.
